The use of color image sensors in computer vision (CV) applications typically results in increased power and processing usage, which is typically undesirable for CV applications on mobile devices, in which battery power is limited. However, limiting CV applications to grayscale images can limit reduce the effectiveness of CV applications in which color detection can be beneficial. Additionally, hyperspectral light, which includes light frequencies outside the visible color spectrum, such as ultraviolet (UV) and infrared (IR), can allow for additional functionality in CV applications.